Amusement Park
by crystal3604
Summary: Len gets slightly depressed after his sisters death and he blames himself for that incident for two years. What happens if he meet two girls who will lift him up from his feet?


"Len!" My sister called my name. I quickly glanced at her direction. She had a worried expression on her face. Why was she so worried? I can cross the road! "I'm 12 Rinny!" I say laughing. My sister was about to say something but her voice was mixed with a loud honk so I couldn't understand what she was saying. I turned to a side to see where the noise was coming from. A truck came right at me! I was rooted on the ground in fear. Tears flew down my face as I was pushed to the side by my sister. Wait… Why did you push me sister? I am a useless human being unlike you, who gave me a life sacrificing yours…. I stood in front of the pool of blood. Lost for words. She wasn't breathing. Shaking the dead body trying to find life. "Why? Die?" I murmured. Nothing made sense any more. Later that day I was pulled towards my sisters grave. My grandmother was crying . I wasn't. I lost the energy to cry. My mom died so did my father. I didn't find the bother to cry anymore.

"Honey. Get up its time for school" My mother poked her head inside my room. She heard me softly murmur 'no' so she quickly jumped onto my bed like a cat and whispered into my ear. "Wake up"

"AAAH!" I fell of my bed. Every damn time. "Mom can please wake me up like a normal person?" I complain while trying to get my paining butt off the ground.

"Honey, I know you are still traumatized but can't you tell me what you feel once in a while? I mean since your sister.. uh.. died you've been completely by yourself most of the time! I'm your mother and I want to feel like one!"

"Then stop acting like a whiney brat. I'm not traumatized and I have friends! You didn't have to take me in! I'm not your son Sky!" I called her by her name. Sky is only twenty five and she adopted me because my grandmother couldn't take care of me anymore. She has bright red hair and blue eyes. "Why don't you go smacking your boyfriends lips today? I'm going to be busy"

"Sheesh. I didn't I act like this when I was a teenager. Fine I will go to my boyfriends house. Good luck walking home. Brat" Sky giggled and left. Few seconds later Sky entered the room again. "Oh yeah. I made some waffles. You want some?"

"SKY! Don't get in a boys room when he is changing! Fine! I want some waffles just GET OUT!"I say blushing like a tomato.

"You didn't tell me! Now I laid down some options for your first day of school. So hurry up!" Sky said pointing towards the neatly ironed clothes on the bed. "Also call me mom and don't get in trouble during the first day of school young man!"

"Sky." I sighed. "Will you please get out?" I said in a crackling voice and Sky noticed. I pushed her out of the room and slammed the door.

" Try covering your puberty voice at school or you won't get a girlfriend" She called out as she went down stairs.

I rolled my eyes. It had been exactly two years since the incident. Sky has been trying to cheer me up for the past one and a half years and I appreciate it. But I still have the feeling that she was still alive. Somewhere… Somehow..

As I went towards the breakfast full of really delicious goodness I noticed Sky was still in the house. "Why are you here?"

"Because this is my house…and I can't believe you have a girlfriend. Len seriously don't grow up too fast! You are only like two years old" Sky says furiously while crossing her arms. Oh boy.." Number one. I'm fourteen. Number two. I don't have a girlfriend and even if I did it is very normal for my age. Unlike you who got one when you were 20" I stuck my tongue out.

"Well I had a very healthy relationship for the past five years young man! Or… SHOTA!" It was Sky's turn to stick her tongue out.

"You are so mature" I rolled my eyes.

"Well whatever. There is a girl waiting for you in this cold weather"

'What? A girl?" I never had a conversation with a girl (Apart from Sky and my family members) for the past two years. I slowly opened the door to see a blonde haired girl. Her cheeks and nose where in a rosy color. She quickly gave a warming smile when she saw me.

I just stood there saying nothing. Do I know anyone like that?

"Hi Len. My names Rin." She gave a familiar cheeky grin.

"Hello Rin. Are you here to haunt me?" I say sarcastically. Ofcourse she isn't Rin. Though they have similar features she isn't Rin. Rin has shorter and cuter hair unlike that long messy blonde hair like hers.

"More or less" She was wearing a black and white striped long sleeved top and a mini skirt. "I have like a few hours left! Len lets go to the amusement park! "

"What ? No! I have school and the amusement park isn't open and.. and who are you?" I questioned. I would love to skip school but .. what is this about having a day left.

"Will tell later! Now c'mon!" She had a really strong grip. This Rin person is pulling me to an amusement park . In the freezing morning.

When we reached to the amusement park I wondered why I never hesitated when she pulled me. She had a very familiar aura. "Now how do we get you in?" Rin questioned.

"Only me? Are trying to get me into jail?" I took a step back.

"Well.." Rin walked towards the gate and went inside through the gate without unlocking any lock. "You see I might be a bit ghosty"

"WHAT! So-so you are here to haunt me? You kidding me Rin? Is it because I squished an orange to the wall? I WAS ONLY FIVE!"

"Shh I wont haunt you or kill you. I can only stay on earth in this humans body for one day so I want to spend some time with you" She came up to me and gave a hug. "I pushed you out of the way in my free will Len. Don't blame yourself"

Tears welled up in my eyes. Rin.. she is alive. Well not technically alive but still she is speaking to me in some other persons body. I hugged her back still crying pouring all the emotions I held back for the past two years. Rain started to softly fall on to my wet cheeks. I was cold but I didn't care at all. My sister.. my dear sister…

"Enough of this cheese Len. We need to get in there!" Rin started to jump up and down. " I want to get into the Reckless Roller!" She says while pointing towards a really tall roller coaster.

"Rin… No." I say while rubbing my cold cheeks.

"What?"

" I said no… This place has been abandoned for two years. How are we going to find keys to operate this thing?"

"Hehe.. Look" She held some dangling keys. "I stole it from the dead owner. Now lets get in!" She held me by the arms and started to aimlessly swing me around. I like the feeling of me flying but when did she have such strong arms.

"What… are… you-" Before I can say another word I was in midair falling into an abandoned amusement park. "AAAAH!" I really hate gravity right now.

"GOT YOU!"I felt two hands holding me and then I heard a girl laugh. "You scream like a girl." I could see Rin's usual crystal blue eyes gleaming. I finally noticed I was held bridal style.

"Shut up." I was annoyed. She didn't tell me I was going to in mid air now did she?

I looked around the old rusty park. Even though it has been two years the park looked old. Empty. Abandoned.

"LOOK AT MEEEE!" I can hear a high pitch squeal right above me. When I looked up I saw Rin had already operated the huge roller coaster. She was laughing and crying at the same time. After she finished her ride I joined her and took another 10 more rides.

Sick… Is the correct term I can tell right now. But I couldn't vomit anything out because apparently I couldn't eat my breakfast this morning due to Rins crazy adventures. "I'm Hungry" I whined.

"Ok… Wait here." Rin looked at me. Then she started to march out of the park. Where is she going?

"_Len! Look tea cups! Lets go on tea cups! TEA CUPS!" Rin started to run around Len in a hyper manner. Her hair sparkling in the hot sun. Len just stood there saying nothing._

"_Come on Len!" Rin started to urge Len to go. She really did want to go._

"_I can't" Len looked at his older sisters eyes. "Kaito made fun of me for going on tea cups last time…I really want to go but it's too girly"_

"_What? Kaito Shion is wrong! I'm going on tea cups because it is fun not because it is pink! Len, daddy even goes on tea cups! Right daddy?"_

" _Yes sweety. Len don't let that boy bother you. Now lets go. Mommy said she wants to go too" Len gave a small smile at his dads words . He held his sisters hands and ran towards the pink teacups._

Len didn't know that would be the last time that he would spend time with his family like that. His mom died while trying to give birth to a new family member and dad died from kidney failure.

"LEEN!" He saw Rin running towards him with a bright smile on her face. "Look! I got you some bananas!"

"Thanks… I don't see any oranges though"

"Len.. Ghosts cant eat" Rin says while I was eating some yellow fruity goodness. Her eyes were sad because she couldn't eat her orange fruity goodness.

"Then I wont eat." I dropped the plastic bag of banana's onto the ground.

"But Len… Aren't you hungry? I mean, I'm fine with you eating bananas. Because I hate bananas, no offense" Rin picked up the dropped bananas and shoved it at me. "Please Len… Even if I am not alive I still care whether you eat properly."

"Fine… Just don't look. Or I'll feel guilty" I was hungry anyways. I was hoping my sister would say that.

I was muching on my bananas and watched my sister go on the kiddy train ride. "CHOO CHOO! CHUGGA CHUGGAA!"

"You suck at being the train Rin. You really do. You don't extend the chugga into a chuggaaa! That's just horrible" I call out after I finished eating.

"Well you suck at being supportive. You really do Len. You don't insult people! That's just horrible" Rin replied with a smirk.

I gritted my teeth taken back by her reply. "You are still cheeky as usual aren't you Rin Kagamine"

"I sure am." Rin looked as happy as she was when we were kids. I missed that grin of hers so much.

We were relaxing under a tree as snow started to fall down slowly. "Rin?"

"Yeah lenny?"

"How long do you have left?"

"Oh. Fifteen minutes and twenty three seconds?"

"So… How did you get the body?"

"Well I got the body from a girl named Lenka. She was going to die from a coma I think. She gave me this body for a few hours and I'm going to give her a chance to be alive tomorrow. So she can meet her family before 4:37pm tomorrow. She is a nineteen year old girl. Sweet one."

"What happens at 4:37pm?"

"Her body looses connection to this world. Aka she dies."

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Well… There is one thing. You know that girl Lenka? She was in a very depressing state before the comma. I want her to smile again. Please send a bouquet to her." Rin looked up into the sky. Then she stared at Len. "Personally. Give me credit for that okay? Here is the address, I'll inform her that her Prince is coming."

"What?"

"Please do this for me." Rin gave me one of her best pouts.

"Okay fine."

They sat together in a moment of silence. Len felt a wince of pain coming from his wrist.

"Len. We have exactly… seven minutes left. Tell me. What have you been doing while I was gone? You gotten taller, Maybe a little ugly-"

"Hey! Its just a pimple Rin. "

"Fine. Fine… So tell me. I feel like you are keeping something from me. Did you put the chicken on fire again? I told you not to do that, didn't I?"

"Yes mother."

"Whatcha hidin' Len Kagamine?" She asked me sternly. "We are twins. I forced you to agree on telling me everything when I was five. Now if you are hiding anything right now, you are breaking the Kagamine Twin Rules. Even if I'm dead."

"Fine. Fine. I have been. I don't know, cutting my self? I know it sounds very depressing and I have no life. You are right." I tried to smile. "It was few months after your death. I broke down and started to get emotional. I never thought of suicide, I never really thought of it."

"Stop"

Rin stared at me for a moment. Then she gave a nod for some kind of approval and let me continue.

"I just got too emotional. Well I hate to admit this but I cried. I was lonely. You know the red head Sky? We met her once. She started to take care of me. Now I have to act like she is my mother. Do you know how annoying that is?"

"You are getting sidetracked. We have four minutes."

"I read that this helps to wash away the thoughts. I cut the wrist. Now and then when I get frustrated or angry I scratch the wrist so hard the wound opens again."

"When was the last time you scratched it?"

"Two days ago."

"Why?"

"A class test."

"Weak Lenny"

"What?"

"Its just a class test you dolt. Try not to scratch it all the time."

"Yes mother." I smiled. She still acted as she was older than me.

We stayed silent again. The snow started to get heavier. I finally noticed I wasn't wearing anything to actually protect me from the cold.

"Len?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She reached her hands towards me.

"I love you too" I held it. It was warm.

"Times up. Bye Len." Rin got up and started to walk towards the exit. I looked at her unamused.

She looked at me when she realized something. "You thought I was going to disappear or something right?"

"Yeah… I thought of a lot of disappearing flashy glitter."

"Your weird." Rin grinned. "I broke this body out of the hospital. Aren't I awesome? I have to get back before the nurse lady notices Lenka is gone. She might faint and have a heart attack. I'm going to say this. I miss you, I love you and Come here"

I got up and slowly walked towards her. She embraced me into a hug. Then she started to swing me around. Why is this so familiar?

I was high up in the air. Again. "SHIII-"

Rin caught me. Again.

"You are so girly." She giggled and dropped me on the ground.

"Oww…. That hurts." I started to freeze. The air was getting too cold. I turned around where Rin was. She was nowhere…

I came home freezing.

"LEN!' Someone called my name. It was Sky. She looked stressed, worried and her eyes were red as her hair. She held me tight for a minute.

"Sky… Are you okay?" I ask.

"You think I'm OKAY? I'm not Len Kagamine and neither are you! You are grounded for a month."

"What? What did I do?"

"Running out with a girl without telling me. Your waffles are cold! I couldn't even go to his house. I was soo worried!" She paced back and forth.

I was going to say something but she stopped me. Instead she held me by the arm and pulled me towards my room. She rummaged through my cupboard, sometimes complaining to my about the way I organize. She took out my jacket put it on me. Then she took two socks ( matching socks. I really don't know how you find matching socks from my drawer. Like I'm serious) and told me to put it on.

"You mister, are going to stay here and sleep! I don't want you to catch a cold. Make sure you put on the quilt! No school for you… What is granny going to say about this? I was really worried… " She looked worried for a second and immediately changed to an angry look. "Idiot!" She cursed herself. She stomped out of the room leaving me speechless.

I slammed on to the bed with an idiotic grin on my face. "Rin…" I was so happy for the first time in two years.

The next morning I set off to find the hospital Rin gave me. I didn't tell Sky ofcourse. I just told her I'm doing some morning shopping and I did. I bought Lenka some Lily's and a card. Just like Rin said.

I was nervous on meeting this girl. Even though I saw her and know her voice, I don't really know her personality.

"Len Kagamine?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. I was in the hospital. Everything's either white or blue. The nurse smiled at me.

"Lenka, She would like to speak with you. Come with me."

She lead me into this room. As I said before everything is either blue or white. But the room was completely white. The nurse gave a nod to a girl who was on the bed and left.

"Sit." She smiled. She was such an angel. Her voice… is perfect.

Wait… Rin was trying to set me up with a half dead person. Typical Rin.

"So you're Len?"

"The one and only."

"My names Lenka. This might be too sudden, right?" She looked at me with nervous written all over her face.

"No. Its okay." I hand her the Lily's. Her face lightens up a bit.

"They are so pretty. Thank you." She smiled again. "I wanted to meet you. The person your sister admires so much. She idolizes you." Lenka chuckeled.

" Wow." I blushed in embarrassment and lots of happiness.

"Cute." Lenka said. "I'm not here to see my parents. They were mean to me and I couldn't take it anymore. You don't want to know how I got here. Though it has been a few years, they probably don't care about me. But your sister is like. Like a bubble! Bursting with laughter and positive emotions. I wanted to see the person she lives up to."

"Basically what I'm saying is. I wanted to see Len Kagamine. I might have a crush on you at the moment. But.. You know what…"

"Its gonna be a short one?"

"Yeah. Just like that. Can we kiss?"

"W-what?" I couldn't think of anything. More like an OMG moment.

"Its not a big deal right? I never did it before and I want to feel the intensity. PWEEEAAASE?" She gave a really good pouty face. I fell for it..

"Fine."

"Ten seconds."

I felt a sudden rush going through my brain. Like everything felt just right. Nothing was going wrong. Before she was done she bit my lip hard and then fell unconscious.

"Lenka…"

I just stood there. Looking at her sleeping body. Her golden hair tangled. Her eyes closed. I checked her heart beat.

No heart beat.

Everything else was a blur after that. They announced that she died. I was the last person to see her alive so I was invited to her funeral.

This time I broke down. In front of everyone. They all looked at me sympathetically . I was grateful with what happened for the past two days. It was enough to heal two years of sadness I kept inside me.

Even though its a short time. It was enough to keep me alive.


End file.
